Just another Normal Crazy Day
by hk5797
Summary: Are Bella and Edward through? Who ended it this time? What is Jacob keeping from Bella and how come the whole pack knows. Will everything turn out right in the end? JxB story.


This is the first story I have wrote for Fan Fiction, that I have actually posted. So go easy on me because I know it probably sucks. I hope you guys enjoy it; it's something that I thought of in about four hours. That I finished at one thirty, so if there are any mistakes blame it on lack of sleep.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but sadly I don't. It still belongs to Stephanie Meyer, so sad.**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

My day went from crazy to why did I get out of bed, one thing is because of me wanting to go see Jake. Edward through such a fit over me going to see Jacob that I broke up with him and honestly I think I'm actually okay about not being with him anymore. Because if he can't accept that I'm going to be friends with Jacob then why should I think that he would accept anything I would want to do? I guess my dad thought I was going to go back to the way I was the first time they left but honestly I was happy. It surprised my dad that I was the one that broke up with Edward and that I was okay with it.

So I decided to head down to Jake's and hang out with him. Thinking that with him we could at least pretend to be normal, and forget about him bursting into a giant wolf every time he gets mad. Jacob was ecstatic that I was coming down and swore up and down that the pack would leave us alone today, which was good because while the pack are becoming like family I just need some time with Jake, especially after what had just happened with Edward.

Once I got there I felt like I was home Jake ran out and gave me a big hug I finally had to tell him to let go because I couldn't breathe. He stepped away and gave me a sheepish grin, and asked what I wanted to do. I told him I didn't really care and that it was up to him, he laughed and decided that we should just take a walk on the beach to catch up, since we hadn't seen each other for a while because of Edward. After spending about three hours on the beach just talking we decided to head over to Sam's as they had invited us over for dinner and I figured that I could use some time with the pack. They always had made me feel welcome even when I was dating Edward and after he had left.

When we got there the pack ran out, Leah had warmed up to me a little and tolerated me but I was still surprised to see her run out to greet us. Especially when she ran and hugged me I hugged her back all the while giving to guys a confused look, they looked like they were ready to die laughing, when Leah pulled away she said that she was sorry for the way she had treated me and was so glad that I finally realized that Edward wasn't worth it. She then asked me if I would talk to her and Emily later in private, I was still confused but I agreed. Jake then came back up to me and the rest of the guys greeted me Jake grabbed my hand and told me that food was ready so we headed inside and Emily hugged me and asked if Leah had explained I nodded that she had but I think she saw I was still confused she laughed and said "We'll explain later." We sat down to eat and as usual the food was delicious and when Leah and Emily noticed I was done they told me to follow them. Jake squeezed my had and let go so I followed them and I noticed we went pretty far into the woods I guess because they didn't want the boys to hear.

As soon as we stopped Emily asked "So are you and Jake together yet?" I was still majorly confused and asked them "Why would you expect that? I mean Jacob could still imprint, I wouldn't be able to get over that." Leah seemed shocked "Jake still hasn't told you?" I asked them "Jake still hasn't told me what?" "Never mind I guess you will have to talk to him about that." "Never mind what Emily I want to know what's going on?" "I know Bella but Jake's the one who needs to tell you. You should ask him." "Fine I guess I'll see you later?" They said bye and good luck; honestly I hope I don't need it.

I headed back to where Jake was waiting for me at and said "It seems we need to talk." At first his face was confused and I don't think he exactly understood what I meant, but then understanding seemed to dawn on his face, "I guess we do." The look on his face when he said it made it seem like he thought I was leaving and never coming back, like he thought I hated him. I was really confused even more confused then I was when Emily and Leah were talking in riddle, because from the way they made it sound they didn't seem to be very excited after I mentioned that I didn't know what they were talking about, with Jake. I told him that I needed to get home to cook dinner for my dad, but that I still wanted to talk today, so I told him to come in through my window at midnight after my dad was asleep. He agreed and then hugged me and said that he would be there, but the way he hugged me seemed off like he was expecting me to push him away and when I didn't he hugged me even harder then he already was. When I was driving away in my truck I looked back and he was still there watching me with his hand raised in goodbye, I felt a feeling that I had never felt before it was like I was being ripped apart like a part of me was still back with Jake and wouldn't come back until I was with him again. I decided I would save that as a question to ask once he had explained everything to me, which even with everything that I have been through and what was still going on, I was still dreading it the most out of everything.

When the clock read 11:45 I started worrying maybe he wouldn't come, maybe he decided I don't deserve to know, or maybe he imprinted on someone and that's why he wouldn't hug me the same way. Out of all of them the last one hurt the most, the thought that he could've imprinted hurt me worse than anything anyone could do to me physically I guess it's because I love him. But I guess he would be happy then and he would have found his soul mate, I would be happy for him but not for the right reasons. I wouldn't be happy because he had imprinted and found someone who loved him I would be happy because he was happy. I really pray that he just has something to tell me and it's none of the things that my brain thinks it is I just can't wait to get it done with so I know and he isn't keeping secrets anymore.

As soon as the clock went to 12:00am he was hopping through my window, he looked so nervous I was worried that he might throw up. He walked over to me and said "Maybe we should try and do this pretty fast you look like your dead on your feet, are you sure you feel up to doing this tonight?" I told him "I'm sure; if I don't do this now then I won't ever work up the nerve." 'Okay but as long as you sit down you look like you are going to pass out." I was kind of shocked because normally he would've moved and sat me down as he was talking, but since he had came into my room he hadn't moved to touch me once, so I decided to test a theory. I pretended to fall like I was passing out and as soon as I started falling, confident he would catch me, he moved fast as lightning and caught me just as I suspected that he would. After he caught me he moved over to my bed and sat down me still in his arms and then gently sat me against the headboard and then set in front of me cross legged, like they teach you in kindergarten.

He looked at me and said "If you're sure you want to do this tonight, would you tell me what Emily and Leah told you earlier today?" "They didn't tell me anything that's the problem they wanted me to ask you, that's why we are here right now because they wouldn't tell me anything. Though the first thing they asked was kind of surprising because of Edward just breaking up with me and all." "What did they ask you at first?" "Don't you have any idea?" I asked right back, he said that "I want you to tell me." "Fine they asked me if we were together, and now that I have explained it is your turn." "Alright, I guess I should explain why they asked if we were together first. The reason they asked that is because of what I did to you." "Jake stop speaking in riddles, I'm tired and can't comprehend enough to understand the hidden message just tell me." "Just promise you won't be mad at me?" Jake I promise now please tell me you're killing me not telling me it's kind of scaring me to." "Okay. Well Bella Iimprintedonyou." He said it so fast though I could barely understand him so I asked him to repeat what he had just said. "I imprinted on you Bella the first time I saw you the first time after I had phased."

I was shocked because after all the scenarios I had run through my head this was not one of them. I mean yeah I was so happy I was ready to die, and so mad at him from keeping it from me for so long I wanted to kill him. I had never even thought of the possibility of it being real. He looked nervous as though he expected me to yell at him to get out of the house, but honestly even if I did that I would be going to see him the very next day.

I finally found my voice and said "Why didn't you tell me before, why did you keep it from me this long?" He looked heartbroken I guess because of the way my voice sounded but he did answer me with "You were still in love with Edward and I didn't want to lose your friendship to. I was afraid I would hurt you. I hope you can forgive me?" "Oh Jake, I forgave you as soon as you told me, and even though I'm a little mad you kept it from me this long I guess I understand that you were just trying to protect me." The tension just seemed to deflate from his body making him seem much younger and more like his age then he had looked recently, he then told me that "I know that you don't love me in anyway other than brotherly and I promise that I will back of and be the best friend/ brother person a person/wolf can be." "Hey Jake, what if I told you that maybe those brotherly/friend feelings of love might be evolving into something more?" "I'd say you're crazy," is what he told me "because I know that you won't ever love someone as much as you love that lee... Edward and I promise I won't get in the way of that if he ever comes back." "Jake I'm not crazy I do love you and in more than a friend way, I'm in love with _you_ Jacob Black and I promise you even if Edward came back begging on his knees for me to come back to him I wouldn't because I love you more than I ever loved him."

He still seemed a little doubtful, so I decided to pull a card, "Have I ever lied to you before Jake, I swear I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." "Bells even though you may not have ever told a lie to me about something so serious it still makes me nervous I'm scared that I might get hurt or more importantly _you _might get hurt." I sighed and said "Jake even If I do get hurt I wouldn't regret it because if I got hurt it would be most likely be because I was protecting someone I love." "Bells I know you feel that way but put yourself in my shoes what if I got hurt because of you think of how much it would hurt." "Jake I know it would hurt you have gotten hurt because of me before, please Jake I swear I won't let you regret it if you will just give me a chance. I know I don't deserve it." "Bella you will always deserve it." He pulled me close so we were both leaning against the headboard with me tucked under his arm and said "I promise you that you will have as many chances as you need to get it perfect and I plan on being there for every mistake."

_**Sixty-Five Years Later**_

I have talked to the Cullen's once or twice over the years and everything seems to be going good with them. Edward found a vampire named Lillian and they have been married for about fifty-five years now and seem like they couldn't be happier. The rest of them seem to have kept their daily lives going pretty much the same as they always have, I haven't actually seen them for about forty years, but as they look the same I will never have an outdated image in my mind.

The rest of the pack settled down and they all have stopped phasing. Sam and Emily never had any kids but they are always helping out at the local orphanage. Jared and Kim had a son Jared Jr. and he hasn't married and has decided to be a terminal bachelor, which Kim isn't too excited about. Paul and Rachael had a daughter named Chloe and she married Christopher, Leah and Todd's son, and they have a set of twins named Liam and Lexis who are five. Embry never imprinted but adopted three kids from an orphanage, Andrew, Alex, and Roland, two of them never had any kids but Alex married Annabeth and they had a daughter named Annabelle who is six. Quill married Claire and they had a son named Quintus and he adopted a little girl names Quinn, four years old. Leah married Todd and they had two kids Christopher, who has a set of twins, named Lexis and Liam, five, with Chloe, Paul and Rachael's daughter. Leah and Todd's other son Collin who died of cancer at the age of ten. Seth married Sarah and had a set of twins named Brady and Bridget who are three, they also adopted a son named Ben eight from the orphanage. Me and Jacob had six kids, our eldest was the twins Nicole and Nathan, Isaac was next he died of the same cancer Collin died from at the age of 11 they were a year apart there was a humor that even though Isaac was younger he fought the battle longer. Then we had Ephraim, Micah, and finally Noah. Nicole didn't marry but adopted from another country a little baby boy name Molly. Nathan married Angela JR and they had a son named Nathan JR who is twelve. Ephraim never married and hasn't adopted any kids and doesn't really have any plans to change that. Micah on the other hand married Arial and has four kids they had Micah JR age ten first and then couldn't get pregnant they then adopted twin girls Alana and Arianna seven, then two years later they had Cory five and are pregnant with triplets, boys Aaron, Isaiah, and Lucas. Noah married Liana and had a little boy with her Derek age six and then adopted Casey four, then had their youngest Cody two and a half.

My family may seem confusing and difficult and we may have been through ups and downs. But we have always gone through them together no matter what. Even when Collin and Isaac died we never gave up on each other and I thank God everyday for making Edward throw a fit about me going to see Jake because without that I never would have seen the light pointing out the way the earth should be.

_**Just another Normal Crazy Day**_


End file.
